Why Guns Are Better than Magic
by Chi-Chi's Poptart
Summary: Alternate ending to Equestria girls. The story of Death the Kid collecting one of his stranger Kishin eggs.


** My sibs were watching Equestria Girls, and I'm currently obsessed with Soul Eater. This can be labeled partial crack. The dialogue is probably a little off. I used to know practically every MLP episode by heart**

** Don't own. I really need more exciting disclaimers.**

** No one person's POV**

The demon that was Sunset Shimmer laughed in Twilight Sparkle's face. "Spoiler alert. I was lying when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want this pathetic little highschool; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!"

Twilight felt anger ripple inside her. "No, you won't."

"Please, what can you do?" Sunset asked. "I have magic and you have NOTHING!"

Rainbow Dash stepped up. "She has-"

"Your hair is an unsymmetrical mess! Two of the curls on the top of your head point to the left, but only one points to the right! And the holes on your wings don't line up!" called an angry boy's voice.

Rainbow Dash looked confused. "She has unsymmetrical hair?"

"Yes!" the boy called again. He rushed out from behind the statue, carrying two guns. "It disgusts me!"

"Typical Kid," a girl's voice that came from somewhere near the boy. "We're facing a Kishin egg, and all he cares about symmetry.

"Sis, she has fire hair! *Snort*" another girl's voice chortled.

"Let's destroy this assymetrical mess!" Kid yelled. He fired his soul wavelength out of Liz and Patty.

"What!?" Sunset Shimmer screeched. "You're using a gun?! That won't work against me!" She raised a shield using magic and deflected the bullets.

Kid stopped shooting. "Looks like that isn't going to work."

Sunset Shimmer used the power of the crown to create a ball of fire. She hurled it at Kid. "DIE!" (Get dealt with, Lol)

It hit the ground directly in front of him. Sunset cackled, "Ahahaha!" However, to her surprise, when the smoke cleared, Kid's body was nowhere to be seen.

"It must have disintegrated him. How sad," Sunset fake wept.

"Sorry, I'm not that easy to get rid of," he called. He was standing on top of the statue in front of the school. "If I can't get rid of one pathetic Kishin egg like you, how could I become a Shinigami? Liz! Patty!"

"Gotcha!"

"Okay."

His guns began engulf his arms, and black needles began forming out of his shoulders, three on either side.

"Soul Resonance! Power: 3.4%"

"Black Needle wavelength: 2.3%"

"Noise: 1.5%"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Ready to fire!"

"Death Cannon!" A bright beam of light shot out of both guns, hitting Sunset Shimmer.

"No!" she wailed. The beams went straight through her. Her body turned black, and then dissolved until all that was left was a red glowing thing, about the size of a soft ball.

The guns shrank to their original size and began glowing. They expanded until they turned into two girls who were both taller than their meister.

"Last time, Liz got the extra soul, so this time, Patty gets it," Kid explained.

"Yay!" the shorter one chirped happily. She grabbed the tasty Kishin egg. "Itadikamasu!" *Gulp*

"Oh, look at this!" Kid picked up Twilight's crown. "It's so symmetrical! Perfect swirls on either side. Ah, so beautiful!" He handed it to Twilight. "I think it's yours."

"Uh… Thanks."

"Liz, Patty, let's go." They transformed into weapons and he hopped onto Beelzebub and flew away into the night.

"Okay. Now I've definitely seen everything," Spike said.

"Did that dog just talk?" a drummer asked in surprise. "Woah, weird."

"The talking dog is the weird thing about all this?" Spike shook his head.

Back in Equestria:

"It's a good thing you managed to obtain the crown before the defenseless citizens of that world were harmed," Luna said.

"I wouldn't say they were completely defenseless."

"That's for sure," Spike agreed.

Back in the Death Room:

"So, Kiddo-kun, how was your mission?" Shinigami-sama asked, in that crazy voice we all know and love and try to imitate and completely fail and suck at.

"It was alright. It seems as though the bridge between our world and the other one is secure," he noted.

"That's good," Shinigami-sama said. "It wasn't too hard, was it?"

"No. If that's the best the kishin eggs from their world can deal out, then they could probably defend the world on their own," Kid stated.

Moral of the story: If Equestria had guns, they would be much safer. Guns rock.

** Alternate ending complete. XD Hope you enjoyed. Guns are pretty cool. Like, real guns. Riza is awesome.**

**Edit: To guest. I don't dislike Sunset Shimmer, I merely thought that if she continued with her evilness, she would certainly become a kishin egg. Someone who attempts to murder someone and fails is no better than a murderer. She repented later, that's what's important. Kukuku. _ **


End file.
